We are Young
by Chloris the Angel
Summary: Sydney Sage, nerd extraordinaire, now officially a college student speculates her not so adventurous or even fun lifestyle. Until she runs in to former classmate Rose Hathaway who tells her of a ski trip to Switzerland she is going to with her friends (Yes Adrian too). Events occur and Sydney tired of everything spontaneously makes a decision to go to the trip as well. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. It's me again! Well obviously. So this is my new story. Hope you like it. I'm not sure how many chapters it'll be though. There are gonna be sexual references and probably even abusive language in this fic, so you have been warned. Nothing explicit though, other wise this would be rated 'M'. But still. Thought you should know. I also apologize for any OOCness regarding Rose or any other characters. But this is fanfiction you know. Our own perspective of things. Also I know this is just the detailed version of the summary but the rest is to come soon! :-) XOXOXO -Chloe**

**Disclaimer: Sydney and her friends are not mine. Too bad :(**

* * *

"Sydney? Sydney Sage?"

I turned from the rack of clothes I'd been skimming through at the sound my name and found two striking, chocolate-brown eyes looking into my own. She was wearing a white lace turtleneck top paired stylishly with a high-waisted skirt and black jacket, looking pretty and sexy in a way I never could.

"Rose Hathaway." I say somewhat sceptically, recognition blooming in of the girl before me. I hadn't seen her in a few months ever since we had graduated high school. To be honest I had never expected to see her again. Not that I disliked her. She seemed nice enough but I didn't really know her that well. Even though we'd had nine classes together since kindergarten.

"I thought that was you! Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you here." She says, smiling brightly.

By 'here' she meant the Palms Spring local mall. Well it's the only mall. And she was right. I never went shopping unless it was out of necessity. The only reason I was here today was because my mom and Carly had managed to drag me out to buy a dress for the celebration gala for 20th anniversary of Sage, Jansen and Darnell, which is my father's very successful law firm. It was situated in New York, where my dad lived. He used to live there even before the divorce, so my sisters and me had found ourselves dividing all our time between the East and West coasts. And I was due to leave for New York in just a couple of days.

"Yeah.. I had to buy something for this formal event at my dad's workplace." I tell her truthfully.

"Well than silly, you're looking at the wrong rack." She said, taking my hand in her well manicured one and dragging me away from the plain, none too revealing gowns I had looked at.

"But_" I try to protest but she hushes me. She leads me towards another rack of the store where more vibrant, fancy and frilly dresses were located. She looks through it quickly and pulls out a long, floral, halter, yellow-colored dress that flows down in ruffles with a neckline joined by a black frilly flower pin. It also came with a black, leather belt to be wrapped around the waist. And I wouldn't be caught dead in it. Not because it wasn't pretty. It was beautiful but it was way too ostentatious for my taste.

"Rose. I can't wear this, it's too much. The people at the event will be wearing simple black tie attire in neutral colors. I'll just be standing out." I try to explain to the brunette.

"So? It's good to stand out once in a while, Sydney. Loosen up. Let your hair down. But no. Wear it up. It'll look better in a messy bun." Came her reply. "So how've you been? Haven't seen you in so long. Thank god, winter break started. It's just been the first semester of college and I already feel like I'm gonna drop."

"Uhhh..I've been good. How about you?" I ask cordially.

"Oh, I'm great! I'm just here doing last-minute shopping before I leave on Saturday." Came her cheery response.

"Oh and where are you going?" I asked, more out of politeness than anything else.

"Switzerland. It's a skiing program targeted especially towards college kids. We're all going. You know, the gang? Me, Lissa, my best friend. Mason and Eddie as well. You remember them right? Oh and Adrian of course. And due to that Avery is tagging along." She says the last part with a twinge of annoyance.

And there it was. The gang. They had been the most popular in all of Amberwood Prep. First came Lissa and Rose who were the two "It" girls, both on the cheer leading squad, sought out by boys left and right due to their ridiculously good looks and confident attitudes. They were never rude to anyone, contrary to common belief on the stereotypic popular girl. Then came Mason Ashford and Eddison Castile. They were the typical jocks. Easy going, fun-loving womanizers. But that might have been the influence of the, one and only, Adrian Ivashkov.

He was rich, handsome, charismatic and the ultimate party boy. He had quite a reputation, doing the most outrageous things and not caring one bit about it. He was a known commitment phobe but girls still fell for him. God knows why. I've always seen him as arrogant, reckless with an ego the size of Mount Rushmore. Or even bigger than that, probably. But girls, who obviously had no sense of dignity or self-respect, threw themselves at him back and forth. Maybe it was his cocky attitude, or his floppy brown hair or twinkling emerald-green eyes or that stupid smirk. Not that I had noticed of course.

Avery Lazar was one of his on again/ off again conquests. That much everyone knew.

"Well, hope you have fun." I say to her in response.

"Thanks! You too, Sydney. Have fun at your dad's office thingy. Anyway, it was great seeing ya. Take care. And buy that dress!" She says grabbing her stuff and looking through her bag, apparently looking for her phone. On the way out of the store, I see she drops something but doesn't seem to notice.

"Rose, wait. You dropped your_" But she's already out and doesn't seem to hear me.

I walk towards it and pick it up. It seems to be a brochure of the ski resort she was talking about. It's in Zermatt in the Valais canton of Switzerland. I knew it was very famous for its mountaineering and ski resort since it is where the Swiss Alps are located. She's made some markings on to it. Notes and scribbles like _"We have to do this."_ referring to some spa treatment they offer at the five-star hotel they're staying at. Or something like _"We are gonna have so much fun!"_ with a heart and smiley face.

I just put it in my bag, with the intention to give it back if I see her again. Then I look at the dress she picked out for me. It was so much different from the conservative, dull clothes I usually wore. But for some reason I decide to give it a chance and with a sigh, I head towards an empty dressing room. After all if I didn't like it, I could always put it back.

* * *

**So...did ya like it? I hope so. Review please? :-P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again beautifuls! Here's the second chapter. More is to come. And if anyone wants to know what Sydney's dress looks like, it is from the show gossip girl, the dress Serena wore to her mother's wedding to Bart. Google it. XOXO-chloe. (Yes, gossip girl reference. I'm obsessed with that show.)**

* * *

My god. I scowl at my reflection. Rose was right. The dress didn't look too bad. It actually looked kind of _nice_. The yellow was bright and complimented my blonde hair. It also went well with my skin tone. I didn't look beautiful by any means but I didn't look bad either.

But it was _so_ not the type of clothing I usually wore. My closet mainly consists of dull-colored blouses, prim, black slacks, a few blazers, sweater sets and plain, kitten-heeled shoes. That was it. Proper business attire, my father called it.

The dress I was wearing actually had _cleavage_. The belt sort of emphasised my breasts even more. I'd never worn anything even resembling it .My father would be livid if I showed up in this. I was supposed to wear a simple, strapless evening gown. Preferably black with my hair tucked into a chignon, not a strand out-of-place. That is how the other lawyers dressed and I was to be a lawyer, someday. My father mapped it all out for me.

1) Graduate high school. Valedictorian of course.

2) Attend either Georgetown or Northwestern University. It was Georgetown.

3) Do law school at Columbia.

4) Become partner at Sage, Jansen and Darnell by the time I'm 30.

5) Marry one of the sons of my father's business partners. He was leaning towards one Ian Jansen.

6) Take over Jared Sage's law kingdom when he is retired. I think he means when he has expired because it doesn't really look like retiring anytime soon. Or anytime really.

That was to be my life. Nothing else mattered.

Before I knew what I was doing, I changed back in to my clothes, went to the counter and bought the dress. After which I just strolled out to see where my mother and sister were.

* * *

"Sydney! There you are! Did you get the dress?" Greets Carly, my older sister.

"Yeah, I did." I tell her, taking a seat across from her. We are in the food court which is in chaos. This is why I don't like coming to malls. Too many people. '"Where's mom?"

"Oh, she's gone to get our order. Chinese, I hope you don't mind." Comes her response.

I shake my head. "It's fine."

Even though I knew I wouldn't eat most of it. All the fried pork and all that. I look around, hoping to see Rose. But she's not there. I guess she left. Or doesn't eat at a measly food court. Either way she's gone.

"So what's your dress like? Wait don't tell me. Simple, black and nun-like. Classic Sydney Sage." She says teasingly.

"No…." I say a bit annoyed. I'm not nun-like, am I? I guess I am religious and I wear a gold cross around my neck at all times. But nun-like? I preferred the term conservative.

"Oh really?" She asks with a raised eyebrow. She grabs the carrier bag containing the said-garment and pulls it out.

"Hey!" I protest.

"Wow, this is really pretty, Sydney. What made you buy it? Dad probably won't like it though. It actually has cleavage." Carly looks pretty shocked.

" Well...I ran into an old classmate from Amberwood. She sort of suggested I should buy it and I decided to take her advice." I just casually shrug it off.

"Oh? And who is this old friend?" She says raising her eyebrow towards me again.

"She's not my friend. We just went to school together." And it's true. Rose may have been friendly towards me but we never really were actual friends. She was just nice, I don't know why because everyone else pretty much ignored me. Even Lissa, who was supposed to be really sweet. It wasn't anything personal, I just blended into the background as much as possible. Mainly because I was always too busy for friends. My dad always expected the best. So I had to work extra hard, despite my above average intelligence. I used recess and lunch breaks for homework. And when I got home I was to do extra credit assignments and go to piano lessons, ballet classes. I learned how to play the violin by the time I was eight. When I got to high school, I spent my summers interning for my father's firm. Even though I was on the school debate team, newspaper and even played volleyball I kept myself distant and aloof, my actual conversations were only with teachers.

"It's gonna be priceless to see dad's face when you walk in there wearing this! Awwww man! Now, I wish I could go! Why does Zoe get all the fun? She's probably not even gonna find it funny." Carly looks crestfallen.

I smile at my sister's antics. During the divorce settlements she had opted to stay with mom and Zoe had decided to stay with dad. We had protested but in the end my little sister, stubborn as she is, got her way and my dad had full custody. I initially wanted to stay with my mom but asked for joint custody after the Zoe drama. Somebody needed to watch over her even though according to the agreement I only stayed with my dad in summer, spring and winter holidays.

From an early age it was decided that I would be the daughter he trained to carry on his 'legacy'. Carly , obviously, was neither interested nor qualified. Zoe was just kept around to take my place, if for some reason I couldn't do the job. She worshipped the ground our father walked on, agreeing with anything and everything that comes out of his mouth. It just makes me sad because our father doesn't really pay attention to her. The only reason he tolerates me is because I am the one to take over his precious 'work' after he is unable to do so.

"Phew! Good Lord! The lines in this place are huge." My mother arrives at our table, carrying a tray of food.

She sits and gives us a warm smile. "Dig in. We have to go home to finish your packing before you leave, Sydney." Saying the last part sort of wistfully. She doesn't like that I have to leave so soon. I don't either. I've barely been here a week and I haven't seen her since the semester started in September. Sometimes I really don't like my dad.

**Thoughts? Next chapter, New York here we come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ya'all!** **I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you like it even though I have been a quivering mess while writing this. I'm just so excited! TWO DAYS TO GO! Silver Shadows I mean. God! I can't even sit still. Read and review please. Bad, good I don't mind. I can take it! Okay I'm done now. XOXO-chloe.**

* * *

It's the night after the whole run-in-with-Rose-at-the-mall episode and I am in my bedroom, just finished with packing my suitcase. I stand back to admire the stacks of neatly piled clothing, color-coded and sorted according to occasion of course. Tomorrow is the day I leave for New York.

I look around my room to see if I missed anything when something lying on the ground catches my eye. I pick it and see that its Rose's brochure. It must have fallen out of my bag.

I sit down at my desk and just out of curiosity, type in the name of the website in to my laptop, The images seem more or less replicas of the brochure. It is a beautiful place, and there are many recreational activities. The hotel is five-star with luxury accommodations. They offered a range of spa treatments and massages. They also had man-made hot springs that were apparently very popular with both, locals and tourists.

The ski resort was very large and vast. The ski lifts went up extremely high for the more daring hedonists. Snowboarding, ice skating, curling and snowmobiling were also very popular snow sports offered by the resort. It really was targeted more towards college students. There were discounts for students from Ivy Leagues and the Seven Sisters. There were special packages for people coming in groups from the same college. I guess this is what Rose was talking about.

I look at the pictures of the kids on the advertisement. They're smiling and laughing, bundled up in their jackets and scarves. They look so…...carefree and happy. Not unlike the way Rose was talking. Like she was so excited to have fun with her friends. Relax.

These words were not even in my vocabulary.

With a sigh, I collapse on my bed. Cicero, our cat, comes and curls up beside me. I stroke him gently on his backside. Eventually, we both drift off to sleep.

* * *

When we arrive at the airport, I help my mom take my luggage out of the car. There isn't much, just one large-sized, wheeled suitcase and one carrier bag. I had already said goodbye to Carly, who was at home watching Cicero. Our cat didn't like it when anyone left it and tended to swallow dangerous items such as socks and remote controls when it was upset.

"Oh Sydney." My mom says to me, putting her hand on my cheek.

I smile warmly at her. I'm gonna miss her. My mother has always been my favourite parent. Even when they were married my father had always been more strict. He was a career-driven, perfectionist and expected the same of his daughters. My mother had always been the one to dry our tears, more laid-back and undemanding. It never made sense to me, why someone like mom had married my dad. I had once asked her and she had replied that my father had been more easygoing in his youth. That had so obviously changed.

"I love you, honey." She says to me, pulling me into a hug.

"I love you too." I say, hugging her back.

She pulls back and I can see the sad expression on her face. I'm pretty sure it mirrors mine. I feel like I don't see her anymore. Ever since I had started college, it was decided between her and dad that I would spend half of my vacations with her and then half with him. But a week before winter break had started, my father had called and said I could spend a couple of days with my mom but then I had to arrive early in New York because he had this really big corporate case he wanted me to sit in on.

"_It will be a very good opportunity for you to learn, Sydney."_ He had said. _"You are far from ready to actively hand out advice, but it will good for you to observe."_

He'd told me I could spend my entire spring break with my mother, if that's what I wanted. But I knew some _important_ meeting or really big client would come up and he would require my presence to observe the _real_ lawyers at work.

"I'll call you when I get there, okay?" I tell my mom.

"Don't forget. You know I'll worry if you don't." She says.

"I won't." I smile at her.

"I'll miss you sweetheart." She tells me.

"Me too, mom." _Me too_. Then I turn and walk away.

* * *

Precisely five hours and twenty-three minutes later, I arrive at the JFK international airport in New York City. When I walk outside I see Zoe standing there with our usual driver, Winston. Dad never came to pick me up. He was always too busy.

"Sydney!" My baby sister squeals my name in excitement. Then she suddenly tenses up, because she realised that she had shown emotion in public. Zoe, overall, was a sweet kid just a little misguided. She just had this dream to make our father notice her, praise her. You know, like _normal_ fathers. I felt so sorry for her.

"Hello Zoe." I smile at her fondly. "And hello, Winston." I tell our driver. He has worked for my dad for a long time, due to which we were on first name basis.

"Sydney." He nods at me in greeting. He takes my suitcase and we walk towards the town car that my father sent for picking us.

The air is cold, and even though I am wearing gloves, a scarf, a trench coat and a sweater vest inside, I shiver. I guess I had gotten used to the relatively warm weather at Palms Springs.

"Dad couldn't make it." Zoe tells me. " He had to meet with a client. But he says that he will see you tonight."

Tonight was the ball for the anniversary of my dad's firm. To be honest, I was kind of nervous about it. With the dress and all.

"Well. it's okay I guess." I reply.

"Dad's letting me go as well." And you can tell she's trying to keep the excitement from her face. The reason she basically did this is because our dad never showed excitement outwardly. Or even inwardly I believed.

"Oh really?" I ask her with a smile. Zoe maybe obsessed with our dad and extremely stubborn and narrow-minded at times but I tried to encourage her to act her age as much as I could.

"Did you get a dress?" I ask her.

"Yeah. Dad had a personal shopper bring it by. He said it was important to look presentable and not embarrass him." She replies. "And I want to make a good impression on everybody. Dad said it's useful to start making a contacts and a name for yourself at an early age. It comes in handy later on."

Well so much for acting her age. I sigh and lean back against the seat, looking out to the busy streets of New York, New York.


	4. Chapter 4

**Helloo party people! What's up? Here's a new chapter. I'm sorry I wasn't able to update last week! I usually write up the chapter bit by bit during the week and then publish it on the weekend but I am super busy these days. I was at dance practices, after which I literally couldn't move my arms (they were brutal) so I couldn't update last week. I also have my cousin's wedding this weekend which is why I'm updating early. It's an extra long chapter! Hope you like it! XOXO-chloe. **

* * *

We arrive at my father's place and it's the same as ever. Large and posh, everything is either white or varying shades of grey. It is an apartment on the 60th floor of the 8 Spruce Street building. There are six bedrooms all with their own personal bathrooms with large tubs and walk in closets. There's an office, a home-theatre, a balcony, a very large kitchen and a maid's room.

Say what you want about my dad, but the man sure does know how to make money.

Greta, the housekeeper, comes out to greet us. She's a sweet old woman whom I have always admired. Her white hair is tied in to a bun and she's dressed in her uniform, black slacks, black blazer and a nice white blouse. The smile on her face turns into a deprecatory frown when she sees me.

"Haven't you been eating young lady? You look like you lost at least five to six pounds since I last saw you. Any more and you'll look malnourished. " She scolds.

Unable to contain myself, I laugh. Greta is like the grandmother I never had. My mother's parents had been deceased since she was a teenager and my father's mother had died shortly after Carly was born.

"It's okay, Greta. I'm fine." I say, trying to calm her down.

"You don't look fine." She snaps. "Come. Winston put her bags in her room."

I follow her, Zoe behind me. We go into the kitchen where I know she'll force me to eat her famous chocolate chip cookies.

And it's exactly what she does. She pushes the plate in front of me and gestures with her hand to get started. I'm pretty sure she wants me to gain back the 5.5 pounds I have lost since I was last here. But I still humor her and pick up a cookie. She's the only one who can make me eat sugar.

Just as I am about to put the cookie in my mouth, we hear the elevator opening and there's a male voice ringing out.

"_No, Judith. I want it done by tomorrow morning. Go bore someone else with your whining excuses please. I want those files and I want them by tomorrow morning, precisely at nine. The rest is your problem."_

Now that is a voice I would recognize anywhere. The distinct coldness to it makes it easy to distinguish. His footsteps close in and then he enters the room.

He looks the same, not that I was expecting any change. His hair is trimmed and slick backed, he's wearing a black suit with a light blue tie and shiny leather shoes. All of which are no doubt designer. He's typing into his phone, which he obviously just hung up after yelling at Judith, whoever the poor girl maybe. Greta quickly moves to take his briefcase and leaves the room. Even Zoe moves away from the kitchen and goes to her own room.

I clear my throat to let him know of my presence. He looks up and sees me, his eyes skim over me, resting on the cookie in my hand a second too long. A clear sign of disapproval. I immediately put the cookie back.

"Hello, Sydney." He says.

"Hello, father."

"I hope you're ready for tonight. It's very important." This would be just like him. No _"How have you been?"_ or _"Did you enjoy your mother's?"_ or even _"How was your flight?"_. He's right down to business and everything else is just insignificant in his eyes.

"Yes, I understand." I reply.

"Are you prepared? Do you have the right attire? Keeping proper appearances is as fundamental as having the right skills and education in law." He tells me still distracted by his phone.

"Oh, umm yes." Honesty, I've been panicking over my dress ever since I got up this morning. I'm nervous which I think is silly considering it is _just_ a dress. It doesn't make me look like I'm going to a brothel or something.

"I want everything to be perfect. I am going to be introducing you to a few people. You'll interact with their children as well. Some of them are your age. Ian and Keith will also be in attendance."

I stiffen at _his_ name. Keith Darnell is definitely not someone I wish to spend _any_ amount of time with. People may say he is very accomplished and has much potential but to me he is vermin. We've been at each other's throats since birth practically.

My father doesn't notice this, thankfully, and without another word walks away.

* * *

_Oh god_. I'm very, _very_ nervous. I'm wearing the dress, all ready for the event and I can't believe that it actually looks good. I wore my hair up, like Rose had suggested, in a nice chignon. I accessorized with black lace gloves and wore light makeup. Nothing fancy but a bit of blush, eyeliner and lip gloss was all I needed.

_It's just a dress_, I keep telling myself. It may be yellow but it is still sophisticated. My dad won't even notice. No one will. _God_, it was _such_ a mistake to buy it!

I told myself to breathe. In and out. In. Out. That's it.

A knock on my door interrupts my attempts at holding in a panic attack.

"Sydney?" Greta's voice calls out. "Are you ready?"

And before I can reply she walks in and her eyes widen when she looks at me.

"Oh my Lord!" She says clasping her hands together.

_I knew it._ I knew this was a mistake. I'm about to voice this when she suddenly exclaims.

"Oh my sweet girl! You look absolutely _beautiful_."

Oh. Well okay then.

"You don't think it's too much?" I ask her, still a little unsure.

"You're stunning, mon petit." She replies, a smile on her face.

I doubt I look stunning but I have to admit I do look kind of nice.

* * *

Me and Zoe arrive at the gala. Our dad had already left earlier and we were to arrive separately, in a different car.

To say Zoe was surprised when she saw me would have been an understatement. Her eyes had bulged out and she just kind of stared at me for a few seconds before just quietly entering the elevator. I knew she was withholding her opinion until she knew our father's. Only then would she voice it. And it wasn't going to be contradictory.

I just hoped my dad wouldn't make a huge deal about it.

The gala is taking place at The Plaza's penthouse and roof-top. They really have gone all out.

The finest champagne, gourmet food, a band playing classical music.

My father was busy talking to some people when we approached. I grew nervous again but mentally face-smacked myself. It is _just_ a dress. No big deal.

He looked up when he saw us coming. Giving Zoe a once over, then me. His eyes stopped when he got to my dress but quickly moved away. He showed no sign of disapproval and I let out the breath I had held.

The hard part is over.

The rest of the night goes by in a blur. It is a typical society event. I meet people my father works with, the men talk about weather, politics, golf, clientele etc. Their (trophy) wives and girlfriends talk about other events coming up, charities they're part of and how _marvelous_ the Louis Vuitton winter collection is.

I interact with the children of my father's colleagues, doing my best to stay clear of _both,_ Ian and Keith. The conversation is dull and mostly about things like whatever Ivy Leagues they were attending and what firms they were planning on interning with during the winter break. Zoe stays with my dad the entire night.

* * *

During the ride back home, the car is silent. Nobody seems to be in the mood to talk which is alright with me. I'm looking forward to just collapsing on my bed. I guess the different time zones between New York and Palm Springs have finally caught up to me.

When we get to the elevator then I notice. I guess I must be too tired or I would have done so sooner. The current mood is calm. Too calm. Like the calm before the storm. I shift to my left and glance sideways at my dad.

Yes, definitely the calm before the storm.

As soon as the elevator door opens, he pulls me by the arm and into his office. Zoe doesn't follow, since she probably knows what is gonna happen next.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?" He doesn't yell. My father did not yell. Instead he's extremely quiet. Which is way more effective in frightening whomever he is angry at, since it makes his normally cold and emotionless voice seem all the more prominent.

And at the moment the person he was angry at was me. Oh crud.

"I don't know what you mean, father." Because honestly this is stupid. It's a dress, not a coconut bikini.

"You know exactly what I mean! How could you show up looking like that?" He says in a harsh voice.

"I look fine in my opinion. Even Greta agreed." I say, trying to stay calm. Judging by his tone, he's implying I look like a harlot. Which is not even true.

"There are certain standards, Sydney. Standards we have to meet to be accepted into high-class societies. Looking like brainless ditzies is not one of them." Comes his angry response.

"I think you're being a little harsh, dad. This dress may not be what I normally wear but it is _fine_. There's nothing wrong with looking more than plain once in a while. And I am pretty sure no one even noticed." I say.

"Make no mistake. They all noticed. Could you even imagine what people even think now? They'll question how I'm raising you girls. They'll start to question what type of values I'm teaching you here. It'll reflect badly on my reputation!" His voice grew louder as he spoke.

"Dad I think you're making a big deal out of nothing. Jesus, it's just a dress. If it was anyone else you wouldn't question it. Why are you lecturing me?" I say through gritted teeth.

"You think this is nothing, Katherine?!" He always reverted to my middle name while scolding me. "Looking like this only leads to one thing. And no daughter of mine is going to be wandering around, giving it up like a common _whore_!" His face was red now and he looked madder than I had ever seen him. Probably because I was talking back.

Truth be told normally, I would never talk back like this. I would have just taken his criticisms and accepted it. Heck, normally we wouldn't even be having this conversation because I would have met his requirements in the looks department like the perfect little daughter I am.

But now I'm getting angry. Like a pent-up anger I've bottled up and now it's ready to explode.

"Oh? Is that for _my_ benefit or yours?!" I finally snap at him.

"It is for both our benefits. If you want to become a lawyer, you have to do everything I say and I _definitely_ didn't tell you _this_." He says gesturing to my current apparel with a disgusted look on his face.

"That's just it." The realization hits me with full force. "That's _just it_." My voice drops to a whisper.

"What's just _it_?" He asks, the angry expression on his face has specks of confusion mixed in now.

"I don't _want_ to be a lawyer." I tell him. "That was your plan, not mine. My whole life has been your plan!

"What grades to get, what school to go to, what colleges to attend, what career to choose, how to act, how to speak, what to _eat_, who to associate myself with! You've controlled every aspect of my life! Every single one! And I let you because it was the only way to get your attention! You were never home and if you were, you'd always be on your laptop or your phone! You never came to my recitals or Carly's soccer games. You basically ignored us unless it was to berate us from doing something you disapproved of! You may be an amazing lawyer but you are a _god awful_ father!" I let it all out. All the resentment and rage that has built for years.

My dad has an outraged expression on his face and suddenly he draws his arm back and before I know I'm being knocked backwards with the force of his palm on my face.

He _slapped_ me. I couldn't believe it. In all these years my father has never resorted to physical abuse.

I stagger back fully planning to defend myself for another blow. My left cheek was starting to hurt pretty badly. I'm pretty sure it was starting to bruise.

My dad still harbours that angry expression and doesn't seem to regret it at all. I start to turn back for the door but before I can leave, I turn around and tell him one last thing.

"You may have just slapped me but don't think it means that you won. In fact, when it comes to me you will _never_ win again."

Then I turn and rush towards my room. On the way I see Zoe. Her eyes filled with tears and hatred. She obviously heard the whole thing.

I try to reach my arm out to comfort her but she shakes it away.

"How could you do that?!" She yells at me.

"Wwhat?" I ask confused.

"He was just trying to help you. All he's ever done is try to help you! Help _us_! And _this_ is how you treat him?! I hate you!" After which she departs for her own room.

It was then I realized that the hatred in her eyes hadn't been for our father and the way he treated us like I had assumed. It had been for _me_.

I had lost my father and my sister all in one night, I thought as I closed the door to my room. The former didn't bother me so much but I had to admit the latter hurt.

I looked into my mirror and saw that my left cheek had indeed bruised.

Suddenly I felt like I couldn't breathe. I had to get out of here. I couldn't go back to my mom's. She'd take me of course, but I didn't want to face her or Carly right now. I had no friends. Unless you counted the other members of the lawyer legacy squad which I didn't.

I couldn't go back to the college dorms since initially I had plans to spend away the winter break so I had signed out and couldn't return till semester started.

Leaning back on my bed, I put my head in my hands and try to even my breaths. Something catches my attention from the corner of my eye. It's a blue paper sticking out from one of my political science textbooks. I grab it and take it out, to discover it to once again be Rose's brochure.

I suddenly have an idea forming in my mind.

A crazy idea. Something completely insane._ Completely_ unlike what I usually do.

Which, I'm starting to think, just might be the point.

* * *

**We all know what that means...review please? :-P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I am so so sorry for the delay. School just started and I am so busy I just want to kill myself. I will try my very best to be regular but chances are slim. I'm sorry about that. But fear not. I won't abandon this story under any circumstances. Well without further ado...**

* * *

_I must be out of my mind._

_Completely and utterly out of it._

I think as I sit on the plane just a few hours later. It had all happened in such a blur. One minute I was just sitting there staring at Rose's brochure, and the next I was booking a flight to Switzerland and making calls to apply for the skiing program. I didn't even give myself a chance to think things through.

Until now. And I was freaking out.

I _never_ did things like this. You know, the spur of the moment kind of things that you just go along with? No. I always planned everything down to the minutest detail. This time I didn't even have proper clothing. Nor the equipment. I had just grabbed my suitcase, which I hadn't unpacked as yet and left. Heck, I was still in my dress! And sporting the bruise on my poor, throbbing left cheek.

Which reminds me. I have to cover it up with some foundation or something before Rose or someone sees me.

_Oh crud_. I'm going to see Rose! She's going to think I'm following her or something. Not to mention, going on this trip would mean dealing with her posse. And I so did not want Adrian-head-up-his-ahem-pardon-my-crudeness-arse-Ivashkov to see me like this!

God, this was such a mistake. It was stupid of me. But the ticket is non-refundable.

And I'd feel bad on bailing because the woman who took my call said they didn't normally take last minute guests but she'd squeeze me in.

"Miss, are you alright?" A male voice interrupts my frantic thoughts.

I look beside me to find a flight attendant looking at me with concern. It was then I noticed that my breathing had elevated to the point that my breaths were coming out in gasps.

I take a deep breath to calm myself somewhat.

"Yes, I'm fine. Could you just get me some water please?" I say, my voice only slightly quivering.

"Of course." He turns and comes back in an instant.

"Thank you." Taking it from him.

"You sure you're alright?" He asks for confirmation.

"Yes, I am." Trying to make myself believe it as well.

_Come on, Sydney! Where is that girl who stood up to her controlling father just mere hours ago?_ A voice in my mind speaks. _You don't want to be his little slaving puppet anymore, do you?_

_Be a little rebellious. Maybe you'll like it._

Maybe I will, I think.

* * *

I arrive at the Swiss airport about eight and a half hours later. I really don't know what I'm doing.

Which is funny since I always know what to do. I never realized until now that letting my dad plan my life was sometimes easier. At least it kept me from dealing with things that were out of my element.

And this was _way_ out of my element.

But I decided first things first. I would buy suitable clothing and all the ski gear I might need. I would call my mom and let her know where I was, leaving out a few details of course. Like my fight with dad and him hitting me. I really would not like to come back home to find my mom serving jail time for the homicide of NYC's most prominent and sought out lawyer.

All skiers were to meet up in a few hours at a certain shuttle service from where we would be taken to the resort. So that gave me some time at least to get some necessities.

I walked outside and shivered immediately. I was wearing a relatively thick trench coat over my dress but it didn't help with the weather being as low as it was in Zermatt. I called for a cab and one stopped for me.

I got in and asked the driver to take me someplace to shop. He took one look at my apparel and said he knew just the place.

I wasted no time as I arrived at the lane of shops and entered a boutique.

The shop assistant came to help me. She spoke in German so I replied as best as I could, my German being a rusty as it is.

She looked as if I had gotten my point across and lead me to the thicker coats and sweaters. Within two hours I had everything I needed, thankfully. I had changed into more appropriate clothes, my dress in my suitcase. I had also covered up my bruise, which had gotten no better. It would take days to fade. Anger boiled up in me every time I saw it.

I checked my watch and saw I had thirty minutes to arrive at the shuttle station to be debriefed by the mentors chaperoning on the trip, after which we would be leaving immediately. I could make it if I left now. I'd just have to call my mom from the cab.

As soon as I was settled, I took out my phone and dialed her number.

It took a few rings but she picked up.

"Sydney?" Her voice sounded sleepy.

Crud. I forgot about the time difference. For a smart person I could be so dense sometimes.

"Sorry, mom. I forgot you would be sleeping." I offer lamely.

"Why? Is everything alright, dear?" She sounds more alert now.

"Everything is fine. I just wanted to tell you I'm not in New York anymore." I say as slowly as possible so as to not alarm her.

"You're not?!" So much for not alarming her. "Sydney, what happened?!"

"Nothing, mom. Don't worry. I'm in Switzerland. There was a change of plans. I ran into a couple of old high school friends and they invited me along on their trip. Dad had no objections so I left."

I would tell her the truth later. But that didn't make feel less guilty for lying.

"Your father allowed this?" She asks, her tone disbelieving. I couldn't blame her. _Dad_ allowing international trips for _fun_? Out of the realm of possibility.

"Yes. I just wanted to let you know, okay? Don't worry." I say, my voice calm.

"Well okay then." You could tell she was still confused by everything but still sleepy so I tell her to go back to bed and that we'll talk later.

* * *

I arrive at the bus station almost twenty minutes late. Traffic had gotten held up and I just hoped to God that they hadn't left yet.

Apparently I was in luck because I saw a familiar face. No, not Rose. He was standing there in an expensive cashmere coat and designer dress shoes, lighting a cigarette. The sun caught the chestnut glints in his dark brown hair. It was still messy as ever, styled that way on purpose. He was leaning against a wall, talking to a bunch of girls.

Of course. He still looked as smug and arrogant as ever.

I really didn't want to go talk to him, I've never _actually_ talked to him. But I could see no one else, in the clusters of people around us that could tell me where to sign in with the mentors of our trip.

With an irritated sigh, I made my way towards him, dragging my luggage behind me and hurrying up because I'm already late.

I clear my throat when I reach him and he turns to look at me.

Green eyes meet brown and for the first time in four years I make my existence known to the likes of Adrian Ivashkov.

* * *

**Adrian in the chapter y'all! We will be seeing a lot more of him from now on. Yay! I'm so excited! Well, please leave a review. XOXO-chloe.**


End file.
